The sound of freedom
by Katsa5433
Summary: Alex knew something was missing in her life, even when she moved to Detroit she felt she had no purpose. When her family gifts her an android Alex begins to question everything society believes to be true about them. The closer her and Shawn get the more Alex must decided what she is willing to give up to do the right thing.
1. Chapter 1

Food? Check. Decorations? Check. Any idea why she had to go to so much trouble just to have a stupid house warming party? No clue. Alex groaned in frustration at the little finger sandwiches that refused to sit just so on her new serving tray. Her parents were already on their way, giving her little time left to prepare. The move to Detroit had been an odd choice, not exactly the capital of performing arts that L.A. had been, so different it had raised more than a few concerns about her state of mind. Most of her friends and family thought she was crazy to give up her place in the heart of show business for "The motor City". The hope was for the change to inspire her and put the spark back in her music. Her last tour had been a resounding success, absolutely but she couldn't shake the feeling that her performance was becoming stale. If things continued the way they were not only would she disappoint her fans, she would disappoint herself. Her new apartment was a spacious modern high rise, more windows than walls with a beautiful view to boot. She had worked for a week straight to have all her boxes unpacked and the apartment looking like a cover of a magazine. And she had spent a week failing. There were boxes strategically hidden throughout her home in closets and under furniture. If you opened any of her dresser drawers, they would be void of her clothes that were still safely packed in suitcases shoved haphazardly into the closet.

However, she had managed to find every scrap of decoration and picture frame she owned, along with a few throw pillows to make sure the house looked like someone lived in it. Her family had been understandably worried about the sudden move and had insisted she let them fly down for one night just to make sure she wasn't living in a slum somewhere. She agreed, and they went the extra mile, or twenty by inviting a few friends, her manager, a few extra music people from around the area that she should get to know. What had started as a family dinner had turned in to a full-on party. This had undoubtedly been her mother's idea. Her mother always had good intentions behind her actions, however she had been known to overstep in her pursuit to help her daughter succeed. Alex shoved the take-out bags deeper into the trash can, this delicious meal had the honor of being catered by one of Detroit's excellent restaurant choices. She didn't need her mother rubbing it in though. She would insist yet again that she needed to get herself an android.

Her parents had maintained for years that she get an android to handle all the petty house work, cooking, cleaning and basically anything that distracted her from her music. It wasn't that she had anything against androids per say, it just felt like taking advantage of someone that could never tell you "No". Besides she could handle the house work on her own and even enjoyed the small breaks from working it allowed her. She didn't need the help. She knew her parents just wanted what was best for her and were proud of how accomplished she had become in recent years. They were very enthusiastic about how well her career had gone as one of the last human musicians to become popular since the introduction of android performers. Many people found it difficult to succeed in a business that relied on being as appealing as possible, when someone could just make an android be whatever people wanted that week. An android could be talented, and desirable, and charming and anything else to pander to any demographic you wanted. Alex however was flawed and not always perfect, which made her different. When her company had attempted to shape her to compete with the rising android popularity, Alex had come out with a message about loving who you are, the way you are. Fans had loved it, making her own popularity sky rocket.

Alex had just finished arranging the food on the bar separating the kitchen from the living room when the doorbell rang to announce everyone's arrival. Trotting to the front door she smoothed her hair and did a quick once over before putting on her best smile and opening the door. Her parent's and a pair of professionally dressed men greeted her "Mom! Dad! You made it. Who is this?". Her made a sound somewhere in between a coo and a shriek before cupping Alex's face in her hands like a precious child. "Oh! It feels like it's been ages Darling" her face squished in her mother vice grip "It's only been a week ma". Alex attempted to pull back and away but the older woman was having none of it. She squealed again and pulled Alex close "It feels so much longer. You live so far away". Finally, one of the professional looking men cleared his throat and stepped forward and extended a hand "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Vold. I am Jeremy Clint, owner of Linked records and this is my associate". Of course, her mother always did have a knack of making friends in high places. She accepted the outstretched hand and invited everyone inside. Her Father, always a man of few words gave her a one-armed hug before going to pour himself a drink and finding a suitable place to spend the rest of the evening. Her mother on the other hand was a talker, thankfully her current captives were keeping her focus for now as she chatted about how lovely the home was even if it was a shame it was so far away.

Next to arrive was her Terry Scott, her manager. A very kind man a few years her senior and the only man who believed in her when she said she wanted to present a more natural, sincere image to her fans. It was a genuine pleasure to see him again, He was of course still her manager, but their business had been more indirect since she had moved. Terry pulled her into a bone crushing hug "How you doin kid?". Alex chuckled at the endearment. Alex had been fifteen when they had first met and while a decade had passed between them, the nickname stuck. "Better if you could corral my mother and her fancy guests" his eyes trailed over to the other party guests that were undoubtedly, at the mercy of her mother, regretting accepting the invitation. "No thanks, I don't want to be turned to stone today". Soon the party was in full swing with half the guests in attendance being people Alex was sure she had never met before. Her mother however seemed chummy with everyone, more that willing to meet and greet and introduce Alex. "You're the owner of that lovely theater downtown? Oh me and my husband were just admiring it while we were out site seeing, weren't we dear?" A grunt of agreement from her father but little else. "Have you met my daughter yet? Alex Vold, the Musician. She just got back from her latest tour" It always made Alex a bit uncomfortable when she referred to her by her full name like that. She knew it was just because her mother was proud of her success, but it still felt off.

The business man paid little attention to her blabbering mother, instead turned his focus to Alex "Yes, I have heard of you actually. That was quiet an album you released last year. Congratulations on your tour. You know my theater would be honored to offer you a performance slot to celebrate your move here." Alex started to thank the man but tell him she had no interest in any upcoming performances just yet, but her mother was just too fast. "Oh! Wouldn't that be nice! Kind of announcing your arrival to Detroit." The evening carried on like that, Alex attempting to politely decline an offer or proposition only for her mother to swoop in and snatch up the invitation like it had been meant for her instead.

By the time things were winding down and the guests were finally heading home, Alex felt like she hadn't said two words but was all talked out for the evening. Her mother was the only one yet to leave, her father had left by taxi hours ago to return to their hotel. Alex's eyes were getting heavy and it was beginning to become difficult to listen to her mother, who wasn't so much talk to her as she was at her. Empty plates and cups of half-finished alcohol littered the countertops. This would be a hell of a mess to clean up tomorrow. "Alex are you listening to me?" focus was pulled back to the conversation that had gone on without her. "What?" her mother let out an exacerbated sigh "I was just saying how nice it will be to come down again and see you perform here in Detroit" for the hundredth time that evening Alex attempted again to tell her mother she was in fact taking a break from performing "Mother, I'm not going to.." An excited gasp and a squeal of delight "Oh! I almost forgot, I got you a present."

Shock halted Alex's protest, her mother never bought her gifts. She wondered what it was, a new guitar? Clothes? Her mother was always trying to get to dress nicer. "You didn't have to do that mom" she snorted in indignation. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to darling. Think of it like a house warming present. Something to help you while you get settled". Alex looked around as if the gift would simple materialize out of thin air. "Well where is it?" her mother sipped the last of her wine "Have some patience dear, it won't be here until tomorrow morning". Rising from the couch she collected her effects from the lounge area "At any rate, it is becoming quite late and we have an early flight. I must be off, walk me out dear". Scrambling Alex rushed to comply with what was more like a demand from her mother than anything else.

Opening the door for the older woman Alex gave an affectionate hug to her mother. Calling out a last curt reminder to call the owner of the theater back some time tomorrow, her mother disappeared down the hallway. Alex gave a noncommittal response and let the door fall shut. Parties always had a way of draining Alex's batteries. Leaving her feeling drowsy and cranky. Her apartment was a disaster zone, for such clean-cut professional people they sure were slobs. The mess was a concern but one that would have to come tomorrow. Alex let herself drop back to the couch, the leather cushions enveloped her adding to the feelings of lethargy she had been feeling already. It wasn't long before her eyes had fallen completely closed and she drifted off into sleep.

This is a story I had in my head at work one day, I don't have too much of a direction I'm going with it right now. I just liked the idea, so suggestions on where to take the story are welcome. Until the I'm just gonna be writing on this one for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning sunlight streamed in thru the windows, a stray beam landing directly on Alex's face. Despite the uncomfortably bright light Alex couldn't bring herself to rise. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept in. She stretched her whole body like a cat and lazily flopped on to her side. If she was being honest, she could have spent the entire day stretched out over the coach. Alas the disaster that was her apartment called her to clean it. Eyes barely open she looked over her living room area, cleaning the place up was not going to be fun. She would have to get all the empty cups off her coffee table before she managed to knock one over. That's when she noticed, there were no cups on the coffee table. Suddenly more awake, Alex bolted upright. The mess from last nights party had been wiped away, leaving behind a spotless apartment. Confusion and panic swirled in Alex "I've been robbed, and they took all my…. trash". Calling the police was the first thing to come to mind, but what on earth would she say? Someone broke into her house and did her laundry? She thought for a moment if they had actually done her laundry too. Devious.

Noise coming from down the hall halted all her previous thoughts. The intruder was still there. Fear gripped Alex, what should she do? Find a weapon. Alex scrambled around for anything she could use to defend herself with. She gripped the handle of something that felt just right to swing if she needed. Holding her choice weapon close she crept down the hallway. The noise was coming from her room. Heart hammering, she continued until she came to her slightly open bedroom door. Someone was definitely moving around inside. He was probably in there cleaning the windows, that bastard. Before she could second guess herself, she lunged at the door, throwing it open with a loud bang. She raised her weapon, which she now noticed was the broken umbrella she had been meaning to throw out. "Freeze! I have an umbrella!" Nailed it. Alex's graceful nature took the opportunity to take over and with the grace of a jungle cat her sock covered foot slipped backwards. Her forward momentum ensured she made it in to the room before landing on her face in a heap on the floor.

The intruder quickly straightened at her sudden appearance, not startled just newly alert. Alex had been expecting a movie burglar, complete with ski mask and sack of loot. What she got instead was a fairly attractive man, dressed in all white making her bed. His features changed to concern as he started to approached her "Are you alright Ms. Vold?". Before he could get much closer she scrambled back up to her feet "Fine! Yes! Who are you?". His face lit up in a brilliant smile making Alex's breath catch "Good morning Ms. Vold, my name is Shawn". Blank, Alex's mind was completely and utterly blank. Details started to filter in thru the shock. The arm band around his right arm, the LED spinning blue at his temple. He was an android. "Wha…how? I don't understand" words were hard. Maybe she had a concussion. Paying no mind to her flustered ramblings "I am the android purchased by Mrs. Brenda Vold, as a gift to Ms. Alex Vold". Her mother words from last night started to come back to her now. This was her mother's "gift" to her?

"How… how did you get in my house?" She knew she had locked the door last night. "I was given a key by Mrs. Vold, I was also instructed to return the key to your key ring once I was inside." This would have been all well and good if she had ever given her mother a spare key. She had not, in fact there was no spare key. When had her mother managed to swipe her house key from her? Anger and frustration burned inside Alex, she had never wanted to tell her mother off so badly. Alex grabbed the phone sitting on her night stand and dialed her mother's number. She was going to let her have it. The fight drained out of Alex when she was greeted with her mother's overly chipper voice message. Of course, they were on the plane heading home. "Is everything alright? Can I assist you in any way?" She jumped at the sudden approach of the android. "You seem to be displeased" Guilt stabbed Alex in the gut, it wasn't his fault her mother was so intrusive. She felt bad at how rude she was treating him, it wasn't fair to take her frustrations out on him like that. The tension and anger she held just a moment ago drained from her and she let her shoulders sag. "No, I'm sorry. That was really rude of me." The agreeable smile never left his lips. She gave him a smile in return "It's nice to meet you. Shawn?" a nod of confirmation "It is nice to meet you as well Ms. Vold". The name was slightly cringy "Alex" she corrected. He seemed pleased at the familiarity of being able to call her by her first name.

She started to say something else when she realized, she must look like a train wreck. Embarrassment crept up on her. Android or not she did not like her first meeting with anyone to include her with morning breath and a rat's nest of hair. "Will you excuse me? I will be right back." With that she darted off to her bathroom. Flipping the lights on she was greeted with a reflection that could have just as easily belonged to a tornado survivor. She had forgotten to wash her makeup off from last night, eyeliner was smeared down the side of her face. Her hair might have been even more of a disaster than she had been picturing. It seemed to defy gravity in it's attempt to be a wreck. All in all she mostly just looked homeless. Turning the shower she let the hot water run until the room was filled with steam and hopped in.

Although their first meeting hadn't exactly gone smooth Alex was determined to make it up to Shawn for being so rude. She shook her hair out with a towel and thru the traitorous bundle up in to a messy wet bun. Armed with her cleaning clothes and a sense of determination Alex peaked out from her bedroom. Shawn was sweeping behind the fridge. "Shit, was I supposed to be sweeping behind that thing this whole time?" he was finding chores to do Alex didn't even know existed. Collecting herself Alex strolled in to the living room. "Need any help?" he turned his brilliant smile of her again but this time she was ready for it and kept her breathing in check. "No ma'am, I will take care of everything. Please relax and enjoy your day." Her smile faltered, she didn't like the idea of him working so hard while she lounged on the couch. "Well I would like to help anyway" She began to sweep up the small pile of dirt he had collected from behind the fridge. Only to have him take it from her to throw the contents away.

The day progressed more or less the same, with her awkwardly starting a task only to have Shawn come and claim the task from her with a "Let me take care of that" or "Allow me". She knew he was just doing what he was programmed to do but it still made her feel bad making him do all the housework by himself. She couldn't stand having someone catering to her hand and foot like this. She carried the last couple of dirty dishes from the party to the sink, when an idea struck her. "Hey Shawn?" not a second later he appeared, ready for her instructions. "Will you help me wash the dishes?" his smile brightened, and he stood a little straighter "Yes ma'am". It was almost like a puppy eager to please his master, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the comparison. "Great!" She tossed a dish towel at him "I'll wash, you dry". His face scrunched up in confusion. He looked at the towel as if he didn't understand what he was supposed to do. "You don't have to do that ma'am, I can take care of it" She rolled her eyes at him. "Alex. And I know you can, but it will go faster if we work together" His confusion didn't seem to be any less "Work together?".

She turned the water to warm and let it run "Yeah, I wouldn't make you do everything by yourself". Alex poured a generous amount of soap on to the sponge and began scrubbing a plate. He seemed to be torn between following instructions to dry the newly washed plate and taking the new dirty plate from her. Slowly he joined her at the counter and began making sure each plate was dried to perfection. It was funny how much effort he put in to even the smallest task, almost like he wanted to prove how useful he was. Alex did have to admit, while she hadn't been crazy about the thought of having an android around the house, the company was nice. They spent the remainder of the evening working together on the household chores and even unpacking a few of Alex's boxes. By the end of it the house had never looked better.

"Great job! This place looks amazing" She beamed at him, slightly proud she had been able to help even a little to make the place look this good. Now that all the cleaning was done it was finally time to relax. Alex strolled over to the living room, grabbing the remote she plopped down on to the sofa. Shawna however had not moved, he was still standing there, staring blankly at the apartment. "Shawn? Are you ok?" smiling eyes turned to her "I am. I'm simply making a list of tasks to accomplish tomorrow". Tomorrow? The place looked incredible, now was the time to sit back and enjoy themselves and all the hard work they had done. Annoyance ran across Alex's face, she made her way back to where Shawn still stood.

He snapped back to reality when Alex started to push him towards the living room. "Ms. Vold? What are you doing?" She grunted with the effort it took to get him to simply walk forward "Alex! And you are going to sit your butt on the couch and watch some crappy tv with me". Finally, she got him to the sofa, she pushed him, and he collapsed into the plush cushions. "The house looks great, you did great. You don't have to push yourself so hard. So, here's the big question…" he looked up at her not knowing what to do with himself "Cartoons or some bad reality tv?". He started to protest but the sharp glare from her halted his words "Cartoons?". She smiled a satisfied smile and took her seat back on the opposite end of the couch. "Cartoons it is then" she flipped channels until she came across a brightly colored, lively cartoon. She could feel his eyes still on her and if she hadn't been paying attention, she might have missed it when he whispered "Thank you. Alex."


End file.
